


Shane's Broken Heart

by Luceetheelephant



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luceetheelephant/pseuds/Luceetheelephant
Summary: Request: Shane gets his heart broken by the farmer, and Harvey and Jas help him feel better
Kudos: 7





	Shane's Broken Heart

He should have seen this coming.

The room was dark as Shane laid on his bed, the same thought repeating over and over in his head like a dull, broken record. He stared up at the dim ceiling, illuminated only by the weak stream of light that managed to escape through the curtains. 

He should have been more prepared.

The room was a mess, with dirty laundry strewn all over the furniture and untouched pizza boxes littering the floor. His bedside table was filled with crushed wrappers and dozens of half-empty seltzer bottles. And resting beside them was a bundle of dark, decayed flowers held together by crumbled newspaper and string.

They fit right in.

It had been almost a week since the farmer handed him that wilted bouquet, but it felt as if it were centuries. When it had happened, he couldn’t recall taking the dying flowers or trudging home as their dry petals escaped into the wind. He didn’t remember stepping into the ranch and collapsing on his bed before breaking down in stifled sobs. He only recalled the suddenness of it. The way the farmer couldn’t quite meet his eyes. 

He remembered them talking, explaining something, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what. It were as if that moment had cast him in a daze, preventing the words from reaching him like they were traveling underwater.

And now, he was here.

Shane pressed his palms to his eyes to suppress another sob from escaping. Here he was, a fully grown man locking himself in his room and crying over a breakup like a heartbroken teenager. He hated himself for it, he hated himself so much, but he couldn’t help it. 

He loved the farmer. He still did. 

With a sniff, Shane rubbed his eyes and used an arm to wipe away the few stray tears that managed to escape. He rolled over to his side, gripping the blanket close as he stared out into his room.

He knew that it wasn’t the farmers fault. He’d always known they had so much more to offer than what he could’ve ever given them, and that they would’ve realized it soon enough. But what Shane couldn’t have been prepared for was crushing loneliness of it. 

The knowledge that the farmer’s bright smile and loving gaze would never be for him anymore. The awareness that he’d failed them, that he wasn’t able to give them what they needed.

He should have seen this coming.

A light knock on the door interrupted Shane from these pedaling thoughts, and he shifted his gaze toward it without moving his head. His lips twitched into a frown when a semi-familiar voice followed. 

“Shane? It’s Dr. Harvey. Can you please open up?”

Pursing his lips, Shane looked away from the door. He pulled the blanket tighter over his head. 

“Marnie called me here—said she and Jas were worried about you. I came to check in and see how you were doing.”

At the mention of his goddaughters name, Shane pulled the blanket over himself entirely, shame burning through him. He knew Jas knocked on his door every now and then, her small voice wondering if he were inside. But he couldn’t bring himself to answer. To let her see him like this. Without removing his blanket, he turned to the door with a croaky voice.

“Go away.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Shane, not as your doctor. I need to check up on you before I can leave.”

Shane was silent. This was the last thing he needed, for someone to see him like this. As the pathetic, worthless fool he really wa—

“Shane.” 

Silence.

Then, with a sigh, he pushed himself up. The blanket dragged behind him as he trudged to the door, and once it was pulled open, he met the doctor with a lackluster glare. 

“Don’t you have better things to do?”

“Better than my job? No.” If he noticed Shane’s red-rimmed eyes or tear stained pajamas, Harvey made no indication of it. Instead he simply gripped his medical bag, keeping his voice light. “May I come in?”

Knowing there was no stopping Harvey nor having the energy to do so, Shane stepped aside. He watched as the doctor breezed into the room, mercifully saying nothing about the state of it. Slamming the door shut, Shane moved back to the bed as Harvey found a light switch. 

“I hear you’ve locked yourself away in this room for the past week. Have you been eating and drinking properly?” Shane wrapped the blanket around himself again as he watched Harvey set down the bag and shuffle through it, pulling out a clipboard and pen. If the candy wrappers and full pizza boxes were any indication of it, the answer should’ve been clear enough. Shane didn’t answer. 

Harvey scribbled something into his clipboard anyway. “I got in touch with your therapist this morning. They said they haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Well?”

“Can’t trust Pam to drive the bus.” He mumbled. Harvey raised a brow.

“If traveling is an issue, we can work out a way to set up your sessions online.” He suggested, voice professional. “You don’t have to spend the money for Zuzu every time. Would that be easier for you?”

Shane shrugged. More scribbling.

Harvey then took out his stethoscope and proceeded with the usual check up—heartbeat, temperature, blood pressure, all of them fine, he assured, once he was finally finished with his poking and prodding. Shane was silent the entire time, swallowing down the biting irritation that threatened to overwhelm him. Harvey’d been kind to Shane in the past, helping him a lot toward his recovery. The last thing he could do to show his appreciation was telling the doctor to fuck off. Still, he felt his teeth clench when it was time for more questions. 

“Are you taking your medication regularly? It looks like you’re due for another prescription soon…” Harvey looked over his clipboard at Shane, who just shrugged and shook his head. “You need to take them in order for them to work,” the doctor sighed, although not without kindness. He made another note. “I’ll order the refills to come in sometime next week. Can I expect you to come and pick them up?”

“Sure.”

Anything to get you out of here already.

Harvey seemed to brighten at this. “Wonderful! Now the next question… any changes in drug or alcohol consumption since the last visit?” Shane hated the careful way he asked the question, as if he were forcing his voice to remain casual. They both knew what he was really asking anyway.

“No.”

After the incident on the cliffs over a year ago, Shane slowly but surely managed to stop drinking. There were days when it was overwhelmingly difficult, and others when he’d actually given in, but after months of adjusting and finding the right coping mechanisms, it’s been a long time since he last touched a drink. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t think about it constantly though, especially over this past week… But he knew that if he did that to himself, to Jas and Marnie and the farmer even, he would never forgive himself for it. 

Harvey smiled. He tapped the pen on his chin before turning back to the clipboard.

Shane scowled. “Got any more nosy questions or are we done here?”

“Quite done. Though I’ll need you to promise me one thing before I can leave.” When Shane didn’t respond, Harvey continued. “Try to rejoin your family, during mealtimes at least. It’s important you aren’t isolating yourself like this right now.” Shane only glared forward, pursing his lips as Harvey began to repack his bag. He had no intention of making such a promise. 

Relieved that this was finally over, he expected Harvey to leave the room—but he was instead forced to look up in surprise when the doctor walked up to him and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m proud of you, Shane. You’ll be alright.”

And with one last gentle smile, Harvey left the room before he could notice the tears begin to well up in Shane’s eyes all over again. 

It was only when the door shut did Shane allow himself to fall back on the bed, sniffling as the tears fell freely. Proud of him? Just look at him. How could anybody be proud of him? He put an arm over his eyes, silently cursing himself for getting so emotional over that meaningless phrase. Shane didn’t notice as the door was quietly pushed open once again, nor the tentative footsteps that stopped a few feet away. He was only pulled back to reality when an all too familiar voice rang out.

“Uncle Shane?”

Eyes widening, Shane quickly used his hands to wipe away the tears before pushing himself up. 

Jas stood there with a tub of ice-cream in her hands, concern written all over her face as she took in the room. When her eyes finally landed on her godfather, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

“Uncle Shane! You missed the Flower Dance yesterday—everyone missed you!”

Shane felt a lump in his throat grow as he hesitatingly returned the hug, the cold ice-cream pressing against his chest. He wasn’t prepared for Jas to see him like this, so far off from the strong father figure she actually needed. But the guilt of avoiding her for so long suddenly felt so much worse, as if the worry etched all over her small face made Shane realize how selfish he was actually being. 

“I’m sorry, squirt.” He mustered up a smile as best he could, despite the croakiness in his voice. “How was it? Did you win Flower Queen this time?”

Jas shook her head, pulling away. “No, but it’s okay. I think Vincent was sadder about it than me.” She frowned. “I wish you there. Marnie said that maybe you would’ve come out of your room for the festival.”

Shane’s heart shattered. But before he could say anything, Jas was already speaking up again. 

“I got you ice-cream! I know you like double chocolate-y fudge but Pierre was all out, so I got strawberry instead!” She smiled, handing him her favorite flavor. “Marnie eats it all the time when she’s sad, and so do all the people on TV. I thought maybe it’ll make you feel better too.” 

Shane gratefully accepted the ice-cream, cradling it in his arms. “Thanks Jas. It’s exactly what I needed.” She grinned at that. 

“You’re welcome!” She moved to perch up on the bed beside him, tiny feet dangling above the floor. “I’m sorry the farmer broke up with you,” she said, tone suddenly somber. “I really liked them too. I wanted you guys to get married so you could live happily ever after.”

Shane stiffened at that, but he forced what resembled a casual shrug. Of course Marnie would’ve told Jas about it, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. Especially since he’d secretly wished for that happily ever after too.

“It’s okay. Breakups happen. I’ve still got you and Marnie and the chickens.” He smiled at her, small but surprisingly genuine. Because as much as he said it to reassure her, Shane realized it was true. He still had his family.

“Oh yeah, the chickens! Two of the eggs in the incubator hatched already! They were two weeks early from what you said, but the babies were so cute!” She hopped off of the bed, eyes sparkling. “I named one Daisy but I wanted you to pick the other one. I was thinking Violet so she and Daisy can match. It’s my favorite color too! What do you think?” Shane chuckled at her excitement.

“It’s perfect.”

Jas smiled at that, but it quickly faltered.

“Um, Uncle Shane? How long are you gonna stay here until? I miss you.”

The sadness in her voice was so clear and evident, and Shane hated himself for it. He’d been so focused on himself and the farmer that he didn’t actually stop and think about how it would’ve affected his goddaughter. Or rather, he avoided thinking about it all together. He pulled her into a hug, a real one this time.

“I’m sorry Jas. I missed you too.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna come out now?”

“Yeah,” he said, voice cracking. “It does.”


End file.
